


Crowley's Revenge

by VixxDer



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean: Bianca Crowley [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Follows Canon, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Revenge, no curse of the black pearl, not yet romantic, only got it tagged as a pairing as it will turn to it eventually, starts in dead man's chest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixxDer/pseuds/VixxDer
Summary: Life as a pirate isn't as one always thought it would be. It's not all glitter, gold, and rum. Bianca Crowley's life is nothing but sailing the seas and hunting down to murder, rob, and pillage. Why? Revenge. But, can she commit herself when she find herself in Jack Sparrow's presence?
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Pirates of the Caribbean: Bianca Crowley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819858
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_“Yo, ho haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die.”_

_The high pitched off key tune sang softly from the little chubby girl who sat with her feet in the sand. The waters of the blue green ocean greeted her toes with a chilly tickle and retreated back before sending another wave of a touch. Hearing the birds around her as the ocean breathed with her in rhythm, the cool breeze blew her wild sand blonde hair strewn about her shoulders and back, strands traced her round face. Hugging her knees she rocked back and forth gently in the sand, the warm sun tanning her skin and warming her from the chilly air that blew around her. Her eyes like fire, gold and brown hazel as it watched the waves fold out onto the beach before rising to see the flat horizon of the Caribbean Sea. Her white shirt rippled around her body as her dark trousers cut at the calf let her legs breath._

_She hummed the song repeated to her until she knew every lyric. A pirate’s song it was, one to unify the Lords to the Brethren Court. She was told if she ever heard the song heard among fellow pirates, she knew it was meant to call to arms._

_“The King and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones.”_

_The wind was growing stronger, her hair whipped as she stood from her spot. The wave grew louder making her sing louder to hear over the roar of the ocean. She felt the sun disappear from warming her back and her eyes unable to see the beautiful horizon, as dark clouds started to form._

_“The seas be ours and by the powers!”_

_She raised her hands to hold her hair back and protect her eyes, the clouds rolled in faster, thunder crashed and lightning flashed. The calming beautiful Caribbean molded into a horrible hurricane, the clouds shifted and twisted, until the shape of a large sailing ship hovered above her small little form._

_“Where we will, we'll roam!”_

_The thunder rumbled like cannon fire and lightning burned the sky as shadows hit the clouds above the ship. Metal clanging and yelling mixed with the storm. Her ember-like eyes staring intently at a tall gaunt pirate locked into a fierce sword fight, but when another flash came across the sky, she saw another skinner shadow run a blade through him._

_Grandfather!!”  
  
_

* * *

**_1715_ **

The sound of cannon fire soon faded into someone’s fist making contact with her door. She groaned and sat up from her bed, feeling the world lurch to the right as she stood. Not caring if she was only in her breeches and shirt, she yanked the door open enough that her first mate’s concerned face was seen. Her eyes burned into his, though hers stung with sleep being awoken so abruptly. Her eyes scanned behind him, the skies still dark peppered with stars as the wind blew by gently.

“Jimmy,” She spoke, closing her eyes for a moment as she leaned against the frame. “What do I owe the pleasure of awaking me when the sun hasn’t even risen yet?” She questioned slowly.

Her cotton shirt hung over her shoulder where a hint of a breast could be seen- If one dared to peek. Her wild blonde locks hung around her shoulders and curled around her sharp cheeks tickling her tanned skin.

Her lips parted in a sigh, as the first mate gulped in taking his time to form the words in his sun fried, rum sunken brain. “Capt’n, it’d be me understan’ that-”

Her eyes widened just a smidgen to silence him, with lanterns hanging outside her quarters, he saw them light with fury when he spoke. “Get to the point, Jim.”

“MerchantshipspottedinthedistanceCapt’n!” He told of rapid fire, but all she had to hear was ‘merchant ship’ to get her moving. She slammed the door rushing to get dressed.

Faded yellow sash wrapped around her waist as a series of belts buckled over where she kept her flint. A dark navy blue bandana tied around her head keeping her hair in place as she fit her faded old tricorn hat atop her head, the dark plumage feathers fanned out. Boots slipped on and dark coat thrown on, she grabbed her cutlass and took a breath.

Her doors were kicked open as she marched onto the deck. Her crew, awake and preparing for battle thanks to Jimmy.

“Douse the lights and prepare for boarding!” She yelled. “Y’know the drill!”

She barked and screamed at her crew to make way towards the merchant ship, stomping up to the helm. She shoved Jim off the wheel and spun it to turn toward the English merchant ship. Once close enough, she spun the wheel again for the ship to turn sharply up against the merchant ship. The men on board yelled and screamed ‘pirates!’ ‘we’re under attack!’ and the sight of two men jumping overboard made the Captain grin.

Her crew threw hooks and held the ship in place, as others swung on the ropes and over the waters and landed onto the lower, smaller English ship. Swords clang and blood was drawn. The Captain flew over on her rope from the helm to the bow, she ignored the battle and strode past right towards the Captain’s quarters. She kicked the doors in and with her blade drawn, the ruthless female smashed the glass and sliced the curtains, she threw chairs and kicked in mirrors. The papers she didn't give a glance as they were thrown off the desk and the drawers were searched.

_Click!_  
  
“Stay where you are, p-p-p-pirate!” 

Her eyes of fire shifted up, spotting the cowardly Captain aiming his pistol at her. His grip was shaky, for sure he had a chance of missing then ever being able to blow her head off. Her eyes went back down as she searched the drawers.

“Good, it’ll be faster if you just tell me where they are.” She grumbled.

He gulped, his tone failing in his so-called bravery. “There is no treasure for you! Leave and I-I-I’ll spare you.”

Her slender scarred hands stopped at the last drawer, her focus slowly raising to his form. “You? Spare me?”

Before he could even say another word, she pulled the pistol resting in her belt and fired at the man. He gasped like a choking fish, before falling backward onto the wood. She blew the smoke off her pistol, tucked it back in and continued searching. Footsteps entered, though she knew them as Jim’s hearing the uneven walk of his crooked leg.

“...A-Anything, Capt’n?”

“No.” She replied, before raising her leg and kicking the desk over, the drawers shut and papers scattered about. “He’s not on this vessel, no papers of his work- The bloody bastard!”

“Le capitaine!” Came a French accent of one of her crew members, as he and another dragged a man in. “Il a parlé de lui!”

Her brows rose, her lips pursued as she circled the desk watching the man shake in just as much fear as his captain did. He was shoved to the floor, staring at the captain as she knelt down, her cutlass stabbed into the red velvet carpet, fingers twisting the handle gently as the blade’s tip scratched and cut the carpet.

“Greetings, young man.” She greeted, her voice soft and betraying her fierce stare. “I’m looking for a certain man; dark hair, dark eyes, charm’n as a wench?” The man stuttered, looking at the men before daring to look up at her. “Tends to talk himself out of situations- Ring any bells?”

His head shook, looking pleadingly at her for mercy. Those eyes, the look in those eyes angered her. “Do you plea for mercy, boy?” She raised her sword and pressed it against his neck. “You don’t have the right to beg. Where. Is. He?”

“Anoth-another ship!” He squealed, hands pressed together in prayer. “He was meant to bound for this ship! B-But was promoted to captain t-the…” He froze eyes wide as he searched his mind for the name of the ship.

The blade was removed from his neck, giving him a breath thinking he would be spared. But then the sharp tip was pressed against a sensitive location, causing him to gasp wishing to suck his privates into himself to protect them. A sneer was seen on the shadow of the captain, pressing in a teasing manner.

“Ship’s name is…?”

“ _Wicked Wench_!! It’s the _Wicked Wench_!” he cried, tears pouring down his cheeks as she tried shuffling away only to be held by the two men.

“Is that true?”

He nodded as he shuddered in his pathetic state on the floor. With a grunt, the she-devil captain turned only to give her first mate one nod. Salvation? Mercy? The welp of a man was dragged out and the sounds of his screams were soon heard, Jim winced at the sound until it died off eventually.

“Sink it.” She ordered, earning a nod from her first mate who grabbed a lantern to start his job.

The sun hit her face as she left the cabin, her crew collected provisions, weapons, ammo, and even a pig or two. Anything useless was tossed overboard. Body scattered the deck as the captain gracefully walked down the stairs, blood stained the wood as she avoided her boots from touching the bodies and blood. With a rope she swung from tied down, she gripped it tightly as Jim ran over. The smell of smoke filled the air and fire roared from the cabin. Once Jimmy got a good grip of the rope, the two swung over back to the ship, cut the hooks and set sail. The captain sighed as she watched the merchant boat burn, the sight of the one man who gave her the ship’s name. His body hung upside down, legs tied to the side as blood poured from his neck down the side of the ship and into the water.

“Heading, Capt’n?” Jim asked weary, as she stood there in silence.

With her thoughts on the ship’s name, she turned to him. “We hunt down this _Wicked Wench_.”

“Er, h-how?”

She walked past him and over to the helm. Her fingers gripped the wheel as she steered the ship. “If he was promoted to captain, no doubt he would be doing trades. So to trading waters we go.”

She spun the wheel sharply causing Jim and other crew members to stumble and regain balance. Jim watched his Captain, Bianca Crowley, stare fiercely at the horizon as the sun rose high above them. Her ship, the _Indulgence_ , crashes through the waves as it sails the sea.

“I’ll get him, Jack Sparrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations of any other language can be found down in the notes!

"We've been searching and questioning about the _Wicked Wench_ for months now, Capt'n." Muttered Jimmy, standing by his Captain as she looked over the charts.

She glared down as the candles around her cabin lit the room dimly. The boat creaked and swayed as they had made port in- Where else?

Tortuga.

Her men needed some easy relaxation from making them sail all over the Caribbean and Spanish Main to hunt this Sparrow down. She could hear some on the deck singing shanties and dancing in their drunken states. Others ventured to the town looking for pleasurable company. Captain Crowley wasn't one for those. If she really wanted some of her own 'company' she'd let one or two of her own crew members visit her cabin at night. But, as a mental reminder, she wouldn't be allowing that again after a small mistake made.

Crowley had one focus; Jack Sparrow.

Sadly, she hasn't seen a single sight of the damned ship. She'd been a day or so behind when getting word of his next location. This once was pirate now a good seaman for the East India Trading Company. The thought of him clean cut, all tidied with whites and blues on his stature- Almost made her want to laugh.

"The last we heard the ship was across the-"

"Capitaine!" Came the yelled, along with a knock from their French crew member, Julien Dacier.

Judging by the urgency from him, something had happened or he had some news. She nodded for her first mate to let him. Once the door opened, Julien stumbled in, correcting his stance before getting a chance to kiss the ground.

Drunk, no doubt.

He stood straight, as best he could, and looked to Crowley. "Un autre pirate a demandé à vous voir, madame." He explained, though Jimmy was lost not knowing the man's native tongue.

Their Captain narrowed her eyes, moving from her charts as she rested her arms on the butt of her sword that sat on her hip. "Qui est-ce?" She asked, to get the answer of heavy footsteps entering her cabin.

Jimmy gasped and stepped back as if the king himself was stepping into the cabin. Julien stood back, knocking into a post as the man wandered in. Crowley's brows twitched slightly, watching her guest nod his head at her. The large stiff hat placed on his head and fingers dawned with many rings. His grin was like the devil's, dark eyes and the scared aged face grinning at her. Decorated beard and hair in dreadlocks, is red coat light in the dim light as blackness circled his eyes.

"Captain Crowley." He greeted, as if seeing an old friend.

She raised her chin, giving a stiff nod back in greeting. "Captain Teague."

Her eyes shot to Jim, giving him the look. The first mate helped Julien out to rejoin the men on deck. The doors closed just as the shanty of 'Leave her Johnny' was heard on the desk of her ship.

"What do I owe this visit?" She questioned, turning toward her cupboard where she kept varied alcohols; rum, whiskey, liquor, and others. Crowley took a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, moving over toward the table where Teague was glancing over her charts. "Doing good, I'd hope?"

He chuckled, his fingers skimming the water damaged of her papers and accepted the glass. "You've got quite a talented crew." He complimented, making her tilt her head and bit back a grin as she poured him the whiskey. "There they were, singing up songs as if they had just hauled the treasure of a lifetime. I half expected you to be singing with them."

"Those times are behind me," She told him. "As Captain, I must keep a sharp head and not sing like the idle child I was."

"One man, pressed into a woman's bosom, went on about sailing and hunting down a man."

Bianca placed the bottle of whiskey down after pouring herself a glass. She knew which crew member that was, Jake Billard. Whiney, little welp. Stayed quiet most of the time, but she'd heard his pathetic wails and groans whenever they'd take their advantages on merchant ships. The thought of just leaving him here was a good thought.

Crowley offered him a seat and one he took, one across from him for her. "That Jake is a skimpy lad." She told him with a disappointed look, a small shake of her head as she sipped her drink. "Not one for pirating, that boy."

"That's not the concern, Crowley." He told, placing his drink on the table. He leaned back in his chair and propped his ankle onto his knee. The effects jingled and clinked about, making himself comfortable. "You're still after Jackie."

Keeping calm, she nodded, rolling the amber drink in her glass held lightly but the tips of her fingers. "Always, he's just as elusive as his father, ey?"

Teague didn't accept the compliment, he slowly leaned forward, the leather in his belts creaked with the boat's rocking. "Ye gotta leave it, Crowley."

She stiffened, looking down to avoid eye contact. "You know I can't." Her smug look returned to hide her annoyance. "Protecting your son?"

"More like a warning, as Keeper of the Code." He leaned back again, giving false pretense of relaxing in her presence. "Word is spreading about you killing and burning ships up and down the Caribbean."

"That word be true." She confirmed, swirling her drink as she slouched in her seat.

"You're honest," he praised, getting to his feet.

"The word on my word, is that your son is the captain of this ship called _Wicked Wench_." Crowley threw back the rest of her drink, slamming it onto her table empty. She got to her feet, as equal standing to Teague. "You know I have to make him pay."

"Revenge." Teague sighed, shaking his head at her. "It's not what your grandfather would want."

"Don't start that, please! Don't!" She barked, turning away to comb her fingers through her hair. "Not the 'oh, he wouldn't want his dear granddaughter to be doing this'! It should matter what _I_ want! If Jack Sparrow hadn't gotten him killed, I would hear, by ear, what he would truly want! Not. By. _You_."

Silence raged the room, even the crew on board were dead quiet, possibly hearing her yells from the cabin. The ship creaked and waves lapped the wood, Bianca turned away and looked down at her charts. "My apologies, Captain Teague." She muttered, not hearing a word.

Teague was a ruthless man, but grew to be understanding depending on the person. Luckily, she was one of them, as her grandfather was a long time friend to the once was Lord of Madagascar. But, he had a tad sensitive side, anytime he searched for Jack when he disappeared and also saved him from numerous moments that should've killed the overly lucky Sparrow. The soft side of him also touched upon Bianca, offering her hand on his ship when Lucifer Crowley died. But, she was gone, off to hunt down his son.

"If you keep this hunt going, Captain Crowley, you'll be violating the code." He warned,, moving toward the door. "I'll warn you once, and once only. You're no better than those Rouge Pirates."

He tipped his head and made his leave. After a few seconds, Bianca took the glass with Teague's whiskey. Her hands trembled making the water shift. She shot back and threw the glass at the door just as Jimmy was about to enter. He yelped and slammed the door, hearing the glass smash against the wood and shatter all over. After a few seconds, he peeked in, spotting Crowley hunching over her table, shoulders tense and fists tight.

"Erm, C-Captain?" He mumbled, daring to step closer to her.

Suddenly, Crowley turned and wrapped her arms around Jimmy tightly. He gasped and near panicked at the notion until he felt no knife in his back or gun in his gut. His fearless ruthless captain held him tightly, her height now noticed by his taller stature as she hid her face into his shoulder. Her fingers gripped his shirt against his back, feeling wetness from her face fall and shoulders shake. He had heard the whole conversation, and wasn't shocked from her smashing the glass. But her sudden need for affection… or comfort? It was foreign to him.

Does Jimmy hug back, rub her back and comfort her like he would see the crew do for their wenches? This was his captain though! He's seen her first hand torture and kill her original first mate for impregnating her, and that was after the miscarriage. Hell, she would kill someone just for looking at her wrong.

Staying safe and alive, Jimmy kept his arms to his side and just stood there- Stiff as a board.

Eventually, she sniffled and rubbed her eyes and face, stepping away from Jimmy as she dared not to move. "That'll be all, Jimmy." She dismissed, going back to her charts as she poured herself another glass of whiskey.

He squeaked out a "Sure," and left her alone.

The tall skinny first mate made his way back to the crew who were laughing and singing with their 'respective' wenches on their laps and sides.

"Ey! What's got ye white as a ghost, Ol' Jim?" One asked, a big bosomed wench in blue at his side with her makeup slopped onto her face.

"Nothing just- Well…" He sat upon a barrel with the others, the sound a guitar slowly plucked and strummed heard within the group. "We all know why the capt'n is after Jack Sparrow." They all nodded, ignoring some looks from the wenches. "But, the Keeper of the Code warned her to stop her hunt."

One crew scoffed, "That all?" he laughed and wrapped his arm tighter around his redhead wench. "Surprised we didn't 'ear gunfire in there."

"Captain Teague got a soft spot for our Captain." Jim replied. "He was Lucifer's old friend."

"I mean _she_ shoot'n ' _im_." The dark haired crew member corrected. "Our Captain is a nightmare to be with."

Jim gulped, glancing back in case she heard them. "Why is she after Jack Sparrow?" The wench in blue asked.

"Yeah, not that I blame her. He can be a sneaky sod." A blonde added.

"Not for the reason ye think, ladies." Jim told, he paused glancing again at the doors to the cabin and leaned in. "It's revenge for her grandfather." The ladies looked confused, thinking what Jack would've done to cause this. "He's responsible for her his death."

"Sparrow? Really?" The blonde asked, shocked by the notion. "He never seemed to be the killing type to me."

"Yeah, more of the running away sort, for sure." The redhead laughed, earning the other girls to giggle along.

The one crewman with the blue wench stood, his hand picked up his rum bottle from the floor. "Y'know what I's think?"

"Please, Tom, not again-"

"She wants to hunt 'im down and lay with 'im." He said, typing his head back to gulp down the burning alcohol. "That's right. She's in need of a good man in bed. And we ain't good enough to qualify to 'er standards."

One man with the guitar chuckled. "Didn't know you knew what qualification meant, Tom."

"It's true!" He barked, ignoring the laughter at him. "All you fools think it's one big joke! But-" He stumbled, his drunk state already in effect. "But, it be true! Crowley is just looking to get Sparrow into 'er cage!"

Jim tried to shush him, but was only shoved by Tom.

"Every woman needs a man in 'er bed. She, bein' the 'ruthless and fearful' cap'n that she is. It be too long since she had her pleasure and she be _burnin'_ with a need for it!"

As Tom rattled on about the pleasurable need of their Captain, Jim's mind was starting to wonder if that was why she hugged him the way she did. It wasn't sensual like any woman from a tavern would give, but it was emotional.

"Ye think the same, right?" He questioned Jim, earning a silent frown. "You know what she's think'n ol' Jim. Ye known 'er much longer than any of us."

That was true. He was the only original member of Captain Lucifer Crowley's crew. Back then, Bianca was an entirely different person. If Jim ever told what Bianca was like before, they'd all call him mad.

* * *

_**1705** _

_The sight of Shipwreck City was nothing like Bianca had ever imagined. The teenager had her legs looped and hands fisted onto the ratlines, the mountainous like stronghold for all pirates stood before her like a castle. Her grandfather always spoke of the place, but now, she was here and seeing it for her own eyes. The crew of her father's beloved ship, the Indulgence, worked about to prepare to port._

_"Bianca, love!" She looked over toward the helm, spotting her grandfather grinning wildly at her. She matched his grin._

_His dark hair was tucked deeply under his hat that was decorated with small gold chains and feathers. Old wrinkled face with scars across his cheek and chin, a heavy thick set mustache firmly grown over his lip with no beard to compliment it. He was no aristocrat pirate, but he also was no dirty dog either. Lucifer dressed in deep rich reds and accents of plum._

_"Grandfather! We've finally made it!" She pointed her finger at the approaching city. "It's just as beautiful as you said!"_

_Lucifer chuckled. "Clean yerself up, love!" He cheered. "Once we make port, a friend will be welcoming us."_

_The teen easily climbed down and bounded for her cabin she shared with her grandfather. The old man laughed with heart, seeing the excitement in her. The other crew were just as excited, sure they could be at Tortuga, but the wenches and tavern here, The Drunken Lady, was just as good. One cabin boy, Jimmy, looked upon the city that he had only heard stories about. He was just as amazed as his captains precious granddaughter was._

_The feel of a smack against his head made him turn back to see the quartermaster glaring down at him. "No day dream'n boy! PRepare to make port!"_

_Jimmy glared at the back of the old man's head, but returned to his work with the rest of the crew._

_Once the ship had made port, the gangplank was set and Lucifer made his leave. He was indeed greeted, by an old friend dressed in red and wearing a glorious hat. "Ah, Teague!" The two man gave a hearty hug, patting their backs. "Good to be here, at last!"_

_"Good to have you here, old friend." Teague smiled, much calmer than his boisterous friend._

_The eye of the young boy beside Teague caught Lucifer's attention. "By God's eyes, he's a spit'n image of you!" He said, though the boy didn't seem too pleased with the compliment. He nudged the boy, "You're gonna be one handsome man, my boy!" He laughed, slapping the boy on the back earning a stumble from him._

_"Jackie is his name." Teague let a breath of a laugh out. "And of your…?"_

_"Aye! She's fixing herself up." The old man looked down at the boy, earning a look that begged for not another back slap. "Oi, mind fetch'n her lad? She tends to get a bit airy when alone." He laughed._

_"Best to just wait for her." Teague told, eyeing his son to stay put. Clearly not trusting him around women, since this one was younger and his friend's precious granddaughter. He already was getting his eyes onto a Pirate Lord's granddaughter as it was._

_"No need, Grandfather!" They turned spotting the teen rushing down the plan, jumping off the end as she smiled shyly at the new faces. "It's an honor to meet you, Captain Teague." She gave a small cursty earning a greeting nod from said captain._

_"Honor to be meeting my old friend's granddaughter." He nudged his son, who nodded in greeting as well. "She looks like her mother, Luci."_

_The old man sighed, though the smile was still, it was wistful. "Aye, she reminds me of her beautiful mother every day." Bianca smiled at him, her cheeks pink over her tanned skin. "Got the bells of her too. Singin' like an angel from Heaven."_

_"That so?" Teague rubbed his thin beard. "We should celebrate this welcoming. Rum, feast, and singing."_

_Bianca folded her arms behind her back, seeming shy. "I've honestly never sang to anyone except the crew. I might be terrible." She chuckled, then her eyes fell onto the boy. He was taller than her, dark hair and dressed loosely, looking bored until his own eyes fell onto hers._

_She felt her shy side slip away, approaching the older boy and holding a hand out. "Bianca Crowley, you must be Teague's son?"_

_Jack took her hand, earning his arm to be shaken violently by the teenager. "Meeting another pirate my age! The only one closest to my age on board is Jimmy, but he's always busy doing desk work. What's your name? Have any battle scars or stories for adventuring with your father? Ever had a sword fight?"_

_Jack finally freed his arm, feeling numbness from her tight grip. He looked over his hand making sure she hadn't left an imprint. "To answer in order; Jack, it's Jack Sparrow. You're just a tweek younger than I. I may or may not. And yes, I have."_

_Her eyes sparkled, it was then Jack noticed how her eyes lit up like sparks of fire. Her cheeks plumped up from her smile, making them blush a hint as she giggled. Teague eyed his son, only to have his attention back as Lucifer told him of his travel. He offered to celebrate on the Indulgence that night, to which Teague accepted. Giving his son less of a chance to woo the fire eyed teen. And maybe take a break from Esmeralda._

_Jimmy watched as the crew was ordered to prepare for a feast, to which meant drink and make merry! Jimmy noticed how bright and happy Bianca was to the Sparrow boy who would try and ignore her or brush her off._

_That night, music was played and dancing was made. Teague and Lucifer enjoyed reminiscing and exchanging stories between the times. Jimmy was throwing back a bottle of rum when he spotted Bianca talking to an indifferent Sparrow once again. He leaned against the railing trying to ignore her, but she was a persistent girl. Jimmy grinned, the boy would never leave her grasp. That was how it was for him and he learned to accept her as is. She was no wench or working girl, she was her own growing pirate._

_"A song!" Boasted Lucifer, raising a bottle of rum. "Where be Bianca!?"_

_Jimmy took the chance to wipe his mouth of any rum and run off to her. "Bianca, ma'am."_

_The two turned to the cabin boy, Bianca smiling. "Yes, Jimmy?"_

_"Your grandfather requests a song." Bianca's brows knotted, showing she was nervous. "You know I will sing with you, ma'am."_

_"Good!" Jack slapped his hands. "You go sing til your vocal's content and I'll be here. Alone."_

_Jimmy gave him a look, truly seeing how rude Sparrow was being to her. "Best be, might be spared of my bad singing." She joked, leaving to join the crew to discuss a song._

_"Thanks, mate." Jack patted his shoulder. "Now I can get off this bloody boat under the canary's singing."_

_"You really should stay, her singing is truly as good as the Captain claims." Jimmy told._

_Jack squinted at him. "Highly doubtful."_

_"Jimmy!" Bianca called, "Leave her Johnny we'll be singing!"_

_Jimmy smiled, "Perfect!" he turned to see Jack attempting to sneak to the gangplank. With a grin, he called out. "Jack wants a front seat!"_

_The young Sparrow winced, and glared when he heard Teague call him over. "I don't like you." He hissed childishly at Jimmy who just grinned and left to join Bianca and fellow members of the crew who played the instruments._

_Jack sat on a barrel, looking bored as he propped his elbow on his knee, resting his chin into his palm. Strings of a violin filled the air as Bianca took her place in the center of the deck for all to hear and see. Her eyes never fell onto anyone, but rose to the night sky above._

_"Oh I thought I heard the old man say, Leave her Johnny, leave her. Tomorrow you will get your pay. And its time for us to leave her. Leave her Johnny, leave her. Oh, leave her Johnny, leave her. For the voyage is long, and the winds don't blow. And it's time for us to leave her."_

_Her voice carried like birds to the wind, and flow like waves in the sea. Jack couldn't lie, he was fascinated. Almost as if she were a mermaid standing right there, to sing and gain his heart to her own. Jimmy song a few lines with her, making her pitch rise with his lower voice. Jack now felt a rival, just like his friend with Christophe. His voice had yet to be as deep as his fathers, despite reaching seventeen at this point. He was told Bianca was a ripe age of fourteen and boy, did her age lie. She looked to be more of his age, her body curved correctly and her face sharp as a tack. Blonde hair bounced around her shoulders and waved as she swayed to sing._

_"Oh the wind was foul and the sea ran high. Leave her Johnny, leave her. She shipped it green and none went by. And its time for us to leave her."_

_Her vocals rose and lowered at the right times. Jack had only heard this song sung by drunken men in taverns, never expecting to hear a beautiful version to exist before. The song grew sad, as the violin pitched with her, singing to say goodbye to a loved one. Sure, it was sad alone, but this one had managed to bring a tear or few for a couple of drunks to listen intently. Jack now was leaning forward, feeling the hairs on his back stand and shivers sent up his spine. Spotting his full attention, seemed to give the girl confidence to belt out another song of Randy Dandy-O. Some known crew members sang with her in vocals, off key for them. It only made her sound even better, as she sang above them and even started spinning and swinging herself around the mast. Her rose gold skirts dancing with her as if sails on a ship, her dark ankle boots spotted as they rose when she spun._

_Jimmy loved when she danced, she sang, and was down right a cheer to be with. How she would change within a few years._

* * *

**1729**

The lowest point she had found herself was right here.

Ship docked at Tortuga for nearly a year and its Captain hidden away at the cabin. Most of her crew abandoned and gone, leaving her with only Tom, Jim, and Julian. The first mate and Frenchman standing by their captain for any word of a possible sail. Tom, he mostly enjoyed a place to take wenches and sleep with as many as the man's libido would allow. Jim was the only one who ever visited the captain, providing her food, rum, and the occasional news from town. Despite his Captain having seemed to give up on her hunt for Sparrow, Jimmy still kept a careful ear out for his name among the taverns and streets. Now and then he heard word that he was in Singapore, Spain, French, even possibly dead.

Though one evening, Jimmy was idling around town to get supplies for the ship. He passed by a few ladies and a man- a well dressed man. Jim did a double take, hair tied back, shirt clean and coat powdered blue. His face was well shaved and clean. Just looking at him, he was no pirate.

"I need him to help me, has he been here recently? Or is here?" The man asked, his accent English and tone light. Spoke in a gentleman tone and no slurs. Yup. Not a pirate.

"Jack Sparrow?" The blonde looked to her friend, both not pleased to hear the name. Jim stopped dead in his tracks, hesitant to move but also weary to listen.

"Haven't seen him in a month." The dark haired woman told, causing Jimmy to make a face. Was he here? Then again these girls weren't too bright, might be mistaking a month for much longer.

Jimmy glanced over, standing by a few men as the blonde sashayed to the gentleman. "When you find him, will you give him a message?"

The crack of a slap across the poor man's cheek echoed out. His face whipped to the side, earning a wince from Jimmy. Oh, Griselle's infamous slaps, just as harsh as Scarlett's. The women marched off as the man rubbed his jaw, recovering from the vicious slap.

Jimmy frowned, watching the man seem to heave a sigh and look around. Oh, what the hell.

"Excuse me, gent?" He looked up, fixing his hair loose from the ribbon tied back. Jim approached him, still weary. "You looking for a Jack Sparrow?"

Dark brows shot up, he nodded and wiped his cheek onto his clean sleeve. "Yes, I am. You haven't seen hm, have you?"

Jimmy swallowed. "Sadly, no. But, my Capt'n has been in search of him." He motioned for the gentleman to follow him away from the growing rowdy men around them. "May I ask what you've heard so far?"

He frowned at Jim, a look that screamed 'I don't trust you'. "Judging by your search, not a single lead?"

He raised his chin, almost to challenge the tall man. "And your Captain? What does he need Jack for?"

Jim grinned, shaking his head. "What does anyone want Sparrow for? My Capt'n has been an old time friend of Jack since they were young. Only wishing to make up for time lost."

The man chewed his lip, looking around before heaving a sigh. "Your Captain has no lead, nor do I. We can't be of any help to each other."

Jimmy shrugged, "A small talk is all my Capt'n needs, can find 'em in their cabin on the ship called, Indulgence. Think about it, mate." with a wink he left to get the provisions he needed.

The clean cut man seemed to think over the pirate's gesture. He remembered seeing a ship in port with that name, rocking back and forth at the docks. It sails tied up and looked to have been there for a long while. He spotted said ship again when he found himself wandering the docks, his mind thinking of questioning this captain.

"I see you made your mind." The brunette turned to find the same man before, Jimmy. He carried sacks over his shoulder despite his lanky stature. "I was just about to visit the Capt'n. Come on."

He urged the gentleman to follow up the gangplank and onto the deck. The desk was dead silent, not a soul found of crew or cabin dwellers. He assumed they were all occupied in town, no doubt.

"You can find the Capt'n in the cabin." Jimmy nodded to the double doors below the helm. "Just knock and take a peek, don't care who bothers 'em these days."

Jimmy headed down to the hold as the gentleman made his way to the captain's quarters. He did as told, knocking and after a few seconds allowed himself in. It was dark inside, not a candle lit and silent inside. He tried to adjust his sight to the darkness, not seeing a shadow of a human inside. The table was clear with papers scattered and torn apart across the floor. The bed was a mess and curtains around it were torn and strewn about. He knelt down to see the papers, finding charts torn with marks and chicken scratch. The words were hard to distinguish, so he left them be and searched further.

When he spotted a shelving of books, most of which were on the ground in a pile or horrible stacked, did he find a figure sitting in a chair facing away. He spotted the hat of a captain and the coat hanging off the back. The figure was slumped and arms hung on the side of the chair without a car.

"Excuse me, are you captain of this ship?" He asked, standing behind.

"I is." They replied, voice cracking and low.

With a clear of his voice, he stepped forward. "I'm looking for Jack Sparrow. A man informed me you were searching for him as well."

"I was." They corrected, a cough was heard. "How do you know of him?"

He took another step, craning his neck to see the Captain's face. "We met a year ago, helped him escape the noose. Because of this, my fiance is to be hanged."

"And Jack will help how?" Their head turned, faint outlines of sharp cheeks and unruly hair was seen. "Jack doesn't help anyone, only himself." They spat.

"Yes, he tends to do that. But, if I explain to him that I need his compass-"

"Compass?" The wood creaked in a rush as the figure stood.

The Captain took a candle stick and lit it, illuminating the face of the Captain. Tan skin was paler now, not having left the cabin. Hair was darker blond and waved upon her back unkempt, and then he noticed the Captain was female. Her eyes glowed against the flame, almost like dull embers.

She brought the flame closer to his own face, soaking in his features as she looked him up and down. He leaned back, she seemed to not care about personal space as much as Jack did. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner." He told, brows knotted. "Did you know Jack growing up?"

She grinned, "I did. I tried searching for him for years and never found him." she leaned back from him. "Do you have a lead?"

"No." Will answered. "I just hear he's been almost everywhere, except where I am."

"That's Sparrow for you." She chuckled, she combed her hair back to give her face a clearer view. "Bianca Crowley, Captain Crowley."

"Captain." Will started. "I need Jack to save the woman I love." She nodded. "Can you help me find him?"

Bianca looked down onto the floorboards, then to the door and walked toward it. Just as she approached it, Jimmy entered, a tray of foods laid out. Cheese, some bread, and a bottle, no doubt of rum, Will guessed.

"C-Capt'n!" He jumped, nearly knocking the tray over. "You're up and 'bout!"

"Aye. Will Turner here needs to find Sparrow to save his beloved." Jimmy noticed the fire lit up once more in her eyes. He bit back a smile, it was a good thing he had heard this man in town.

"Well, good news for us." He placed the tray down and turned to the door, motioning for someone. In came Julien, not as clean cut as he used to back in his day. "Julien got a lead from some local traders at the docks."

"Capitan, je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de Sparrow-"

"Ce n'est pas important Julien." She waved off, stepping up to the Frenchman. "Nous devons le trouver, car le fiancé de cet homme a besoin de la boussole de Sparrow."

Will looked to Jimmy for some translation, but he shrugged. Despite hearing them speak French for so long to one another, he just couldn't grasp the language.

Julien cleared his throat, "Les commerçants m'ont informé du navire de Sparrow, voiles noires, sur une île pour laquelle ils échangent de la viande." He told her.

Bianca nodded, and turned to Will. "Tell me, Mr. Turner. What is the name of Jack's ship?" She shrugged at his questioning gaze. Before I knew him, he was sailing a ship called the _Wicked Wench_. That could be a possible reason he's so hard for me to find."

"The name of Jack's ship?" She nodded. " _Black Pearl_."

She glanced at Julien, who nodded vigorous. She looked back to Will and gave a toothy grin. "We have a lead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS!
> 
> 1\. Another pirate asked to see you, ma'am.
> 
> 2\. Who is it?
> 
> 3\. Captain, I know you don't want to hear about Sparrow anymore-
> 
> 4\. That's not important, Julien.
> 
> 5\. We have to find it, because this man's fiancé needs Sparrow's compass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling for a while on where to put Bianca for Dead Man’s Chest, but her fitting into this movie was easier than when I was planning out At World’s End.
> 
> I got the flashback year mixed up. It should be 1705, not 1707. That’s Dysclcuia for you! I’ve gone back and fixed it!

_ 1705 _

_ “Who taught you to sing?” _

_ Bianca was sitting on the docks when she turned to find Jack Sparrow approaching her. “The crew. They love to sing, so I sang with them. Mostly Jimmy.” _

_ Jack chuckled, sashaying his way to her side. “You sing much better, love.” _

_ “Thanks, I’m glad you think so.” She blushed, reaching up to play with her hair. “I’ve never met any other pirates. This place can be overwhelming.” _

_ Jack raised a curious brow. “Have you been here since you’ve arrived?” He asked. _

_ She looked up and nodded. Bianca got to her fit, fixing her skirts. “I’ve heard yelling and such around, so I get nervous wanting to venture from the ship.” _

_ Temptation was there, show her the city and spend time with her. She wasn’t fierce or intimidating like Esmeralda, but more sweet and innocent. Not yet exposed to the true pirate life. “I can be your escort, if you so wish?” _

_ Bianca moved her hair from her face as a small gust came through, looking to the dark haired teen. “I rather just stay here. Still nervous of meeting other pirates.” _

_ “I’ll protect you!” He offered a grin that showed off a golden tooth. “Nearly raised here meself, know every step and stern of this place. Can get better acquainted with you and I, and I and you.” _

_ Bianca giggled, but shook her head. “Thank you, but sorry.” She sat back down, her skirts flaring as she let her legs dangle over the edge of the dock. _

_ She expected Sparrow to give up and leave, possibly join other pirates or return to his ship. But she felt a thud beside her, turning to see he had taken a seat with her. He crossed his legs and sat there with a gleam in his chocolate eyes. “Want to hear some stories? I don’t have many, but-” _

_ “What kind?” She asked, turning to give him her full attention. _

_ He rubbed his chin and grinned to think of a good one. Even if he had to tweak it to make it interesting. “There was the time-” _ _   
_ _   
_

* * *

“Captain, Captain!” Bianca looked up from the horizon and turned to find Tom. He didn't look too happy, in fact, one could say he was red faced mad.

“Ah, Tom. I see you’re awake from your stupor.” She raised a brow. “Bring any salty wenches before we sailed?”

“None!” He barked, Will Turner who stood not too far, listened to the conversation. “The one time we leave and it’s when I have nothing prepared!”

Bianca, hands on the wheel as she steadied their course, grinned. “You have your hand- Wait, you got two!” Tom gave her a glare. “There- Prepared.”

He hissed and left, stomping down the steps. Will blinked, taken back by her words. Never had he heard a woman talk so suggestively. She turned to him and gave him a wink, he felt unsettled and moved down from the helm. He found First Mate Jimmy on deck, smiling as he glanced at his captain.

“She’s like that, you’ll be used to it.” He assured him.

“Not sure I’ll want to be.” Will replied, leaning his hands against the large oak railing.

The  _ Indulgence _ had left Tortuga that night once a lead and heading was made to find Jack Sparrow. Julien had learned he was on this island the traders got their meat from- long pork. Will had no clue, assuming just exotic meats, but Bianca had a look of indifference when she heard this. It made her decide to leave port that night, and now it was daylight. Will had no clue how many crew members she had, but so far only saw three. It took a while for the ship to set sail, as a large ship usually needs many more people to set canvas, tie down ropes, and many more. Will got the feeling Bianca wasn’t one to brag or boast about having the best crew, since it only consisted of Tom, Jimmy, and Julien. He helped them with the work, and now on the waters, he could just keep a weather eye out for the island.

“So, this girl.” He heard Jimmy say, attempting to strike up a conversation. “You said she’s to be hanged for helping Sparrow?”

WIll nodded, “He didn't deserve it.” he told Jimmy. “He helped me get her back from a pirate that mutinied him.”

Jimmy’s brows shot up. “Sparrow, mutinied? By who?”

WIll glanced at him, “Barbossa.” he answered.

Jimmy near grinned, almost finding it amusing. “Barbossa, ey? I’m to assume he’s dead?” Will nodded in confirm. “Ey, he’s out of the picture I see.”

Will looked to Bianca up on the upper desk, her spyglass out looking for the island. She dressed in the same as when he saw her, though a dark waistcoat covered her near exposing breasts and a heavy coat weighing her thin stature. Will got curious.

“When was the last time Bianca had seen Jack?” Will asked.

Jimmy raised a brow, then bit his lip to think of an answer. Will had no clue that Bianca’s full intention of this voyage was to kill said pirate and be on with her life. Not truly caring of what Will or his fiance needed. She herself believes his love had already faced the gallows by now.

“Let’s see,” He cupped his beardless chin to think of something. “They were kids when they met, then went sailing for a few years. So if I had added numbers correctly, that would be, possibly twenty years.”

“Twenty years?”

“Aye.” Jimmy nodded, proud of his math skills.

Will started to wonder how old the two were. “And she hasn’t heard nor seen Jack in those years?”

“Oh, we’ve heard loads!” The two noticed Tom swapping the deck -that looked to be needing it for quiet some time- invoicing himself into the conversation. “Enough to make the Captain eager to-”

“Thomas!” Jimmy barked, making Will jump. “I believe you missed a spot,  _ way _ over there.”

But Tom waved him off, dragging the mop across the wood as he approached Will. “The Captain has a certain  _ need  _ for ol’ Jack. If ye get me.” Jimmy punched his brows as Will stood there looking a tad confused at first. Then when Tom gave suggestive hand motions, he understood his words.

“Tom, back to mopping before the temptation of tying you to the mast becomes true.” Jimmy warned. Tom gave a wink and moved to finish his sloppy work.

Will cleared his throat, “Is… Is that true?” Not that he would be surprised, judging Jack’s reputation in Tortuga.

Jimmy hesitated, but eventually shook his head. “I should check on… T-The ropes so… Yeah.” Jimmy made himself scarce to the ship’s hold below.

“Turner!” Will heard his name called, spotting Bianca waving for him as Julien stood by her.

He walked up to the helm, Bianca handed him the spyglass and pointed out. He followed her direction and spotted an island, mountains lush of green who high the clouds skimmed over them. But what caught Will’s eye more than anything, was the beached black ship,  _ Black Pearl _ .

“That’s the  _ Pearl _ .” Will confirmed, handing the spyglass back. “When do we go ashore.”

Bianca raised a brow, she glanced at her French crewmate and gave him the spyglass. “Jimmy is in charge. I’ll be back.” Julien nodded, Bianca then bellowed out, “Get the long boats ready!”

* * *

  
Once ashore, they pulled the longboat up and walked up to the ship. Bianca looked over the beautiful thing, black sails with faded patches and looked to have survived a massive fire from the chard like marks. She touches it, expecting black marks but nothing. The boat was right on land and tied down to keep from moving in case of high tide. Question Bianca had, why would Jack do this? He never really liked being on land, unless it was Tortuga or for some riches. There couldn’t be any on this island, as the natives here were cannibals.

“Jack!” Will called, cupping his hands around his lips. “Jack Sparrow!”

He continued to call out other names, possible members of Jack’s crew as Bianca inspected the ship. “They’re not aboard. Which means,” She took out her sword and pointed it toward the line of green foliage.

The two entered the jungle, not getting far before a blue and yellow macaw parrot flew over and landed on a tree. “Ah, a familiar face?”

“The parrot?” Bianca questioned.

“Mr. Cotton’s parrot. He usually does… Some talking for the mute man.” Bianca nodded as Will approached the bird.

“Don’t eat me!” It squealed, making Will confused.

“We’re not going to eat you.” He assured. Bianca stepped up and held an arm out for the bird to climb on. She scratched under its chin as it repeated its plea.

“Don’t eat me! No, don’t eat me!” It kept crying as it waddled up to her shoulder.

“Turner, tread lightly. Natives here are dangerous.” She warned.

Will seemed to be taking it lightly as he trudged deeper, sword in hand. Well, it’s no skin off her nose if he dies, she thought. She craned her head as she followed Will in slower strides. “Do you know Jack?”

“Walk the plank!” He squealed, not answering her question.

Bianca sighed, moving large leaves and branches. “I agree. Walk the plank.”

Will paused when he saw something hanging off a few bamboo trees. “Mr. Gibb’s flask.” He removed the string and pocketed it, following the said line of the string.

The parrot suddenly flew off, heading towards the ship, no doubt for safety. She found Will walking much deeper. “Turner-”

Will was spooked by a native hiding in camouflage of dirt and mud against a tree, causing him to step into a trap. He was flung up side down, hung by his ankle. Bianca groaned and ran over, suddenly finding them both surrounded by a large number of the natives; Pelegostos. Will started wildly swinging his sword about, leading Bianca to duck and hit his sword back with hers.

“Watch where you swing that! I’m right below you!” She barked, the Pelegostos holding their spears out for her to attack them.

“I can’t really see from my spot, if you haven’t noticed!” He barked back.

She glared at him, slashing her sword at his. “I told you to tread lightly, and you stomp right into a trap!”

Will tried to glare down, his hair falling into his eyes. “I was only following where the crew might be!”

The Pelegostos paused, looking to one another as the two argued, as if they weren’t there. They all lined to one, a narrow thing bone pierce through their nose. He rose a blow dart and fired one at Will, lodging a dart right into his neck. He stopped and dropped his sword, knocked out.

“Good, now-” The natives all growled and raised their spears at her. She raised her hand and sheathed her sword. How did Jack get through natives last time?

“Oh, erm… Bugo… Ah, Latazo snogsnog se... mulier?” She pointed at herself, earning a pause and oohs from the Pelegostos. “Basium, aye?” That's what she remembered Jack saying last time.

“Snogsnog!” One cheered, then the rest cheered with him. Though Bianca felt dread as she stood there.

“...What did I just say?” She muttered, before being nudged by a few to start walking.

They got Will down and tied him up to a bamboo pole. She, with the knocked out Will, were taken up the mountains. The walk was long, and growing hot for her as they got higher. The heat rose with him, making her remove her coat and tie up the strings on her shirt to keep her breasts from being seen. The last thing she needed was a possibly living Jack to google her as their reunion. Hopefully a short one, she thought. Crossing the high rickety bridges made her hesitate, but a few pokes from the spears encouraged her to tredge on. The drop below each bridge grew deeper and deeper, to a point the last bridge she couldn’t even see the bottom.

Eventually, they got to the main village, were many natives were making food, weapons, and stood by as guard. They all eyed up her and Will’s welcome, passing young and old Pelegostos natives. They finally stepped, next to them a bonfire and the natives crowded to see.

“Kali kali ten dah dah.” The cannibal called, in greeting to their chief.

Bianca looked over their shoulders, spotting the very man she has been hunting down for nearly twenty years, Jack Sparrow. He sat at the bone and wood encrusted throne. Dark still around his hair, is brown hair in dreads and eyes just as dark. Top his hat where the red faded bandana was tied, a crown of vines, skull, and leaves were there. The drawn eyes on his face were a first point, but noticeable that the cannibals had painted that onto his tanned cheeks. His eyes fell upon the blonde female and tied up Turner, who was now waking up.

“Jack?” Muttered a groggy Will. “Jack Sparrow?” He chuckled, now that his sight was clearing of the blur. “I can honestly say I’m glad to see you.”

Jack stood, his usually sashaying of sea legs taking him toward them. He eyed Will up first, poking shoulder and such.

“Jack, it’s me! Will Turner!” He called, in case Jack had forgotten who he was. “Tell them to let me down.”

Then he turned to her, who tried to look between the taller natives. He waved his arms, letting them part to allow his approach to her. He stood just a few inches taller than her, his eyes squinted to get a good look. At first, she didn't seem familiar to him poking her shoulder and tussling her wild blonde hair.

“Jack, it's Bianca.” Will informed, making Jack take a step back. “Your childhood friend, right? She helped me find you.”

Jack stepped over to the leading cannibal. “Pah se ko?” He asked, to which Bianca tried to translate best she could. But having been years since she heard this language, it was all blank to her.

“Teen dada, eeseetis.” The other natives echoed the same in agreement. He then presented Bianca, who was poked by the spear to step forward. “Latazo, Snogsnog mulier.”

“Snogsnog.” The other muttered, some in wonderment and others nodding eagerly.

Jack’s eyes went wide, then he turned to Bianca. She raised her brows expectedly, but he looked her up and down and had a look of indifference until he met her eyes. Those fire embers were blazing, but for what, he didn't know- Or if he wanted to know.

“Inchi, taspokie.” They all nodded, then he motioned to Will. “Kele lam. Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi.” Bianca folded her arms, almost in amusement as Jack glanced to Will’s backside and spoke again. “Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip.”

Bianca ducked her head, biting back a laugh as Jack moved his fingers to mimic scissors. Will frowned when the natives were in awe of his words. The clicking brought his attention to Jack’s effects, spotting the needed compass tighten at his belt.

“Jack, the compass, that's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger.” He explained in a rush manner as Jack was striding back to his throne. “We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!”

That notion put a pause on the pirate chief. He spun back, and reapproached the leading native. “Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy?” He waved Will away. “Maliki liki.”

“Maliki liki!” Cried the others, and started chanting, “Boom shoukoo!” repeatedly.

Before being taken away, Jack whispered “Save me.” to Will as he returned to his throne. Bianca was nudged forward, watching Will cry in protest as he was carried away God knows where.

“Nice to see you haven’t lost your touch, Sparrow.” She told, as she was forced to sit by the feet of Jack’s throne. She nodded at the natives as they left.

“Bianca.” He nodded, shifting his legs a few inches from her. “What do I owe your audience as my… Mulier?” Jack leaned onto the armrest, the staff she had just noticed with its feathers tickled her face. “Reliving the memories of it once before? Just couldn’t resist Snogsnog, savvy?”

She spat and shoved the small staff from her face. “Those are the only words I could think of, I was lucky it didn't cause my fate to be whatever Turner’s is now.”

“He’ll be alright.” Jack dismissed, adjusting his seat.   
  


* * *

  
  
Dangling God knows how much above, the remaining crew of the  _ Black Pearl _ sat in two bone cages, trapped and unable to do anything. Will had joined them, aggravated and confused.

“Why would he do this to us?” Will questioned as Mr. Gibbs was with him. “If Jack is the chief–“

Mr. Gibbs nodded, “Aye. The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief.” he confirmed. “But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief.”   
  
“So he had no choice.” Will gripped the bones of the cage, looking around at the other captives a few feet away. “He’s a captive there as much as the rest of us.”

“Worse, as it turns out.” He corrected,” Ye see, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form. And they intend to do ‘im the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison.” Mr. Cotton grabbed Gibb’s hand and bit down on his fingers to give the narrative a better sight. Gibbs yanks it back, glaring at him for a moment. “They’ll roast him and eat him.”

Will looked between the cage he was in, and the cage where a few others were held. “Where’s the rest of the Crew?” He asked, knowing Jack had more last he saw him.

“These cages we’re in,” He pointed out. “Weren’t built ‘till after we got here.” Will realized he was touching bones of certain parts from possible members he knew from Jack’s crew He moved his hands, alarmed. “The feast is about to begin. Jack’s life will end when the drums stop.”

Will cursed to himself, “And now Bianca as well, I got her involved in this.”

Gibbs turned to him, his eyes wide with shock. “When ye say Bianca, ye don’t mean Bianca Crowley?” Will looked to him in question. “Captain of the  _ Indulgence _ ?”

Will frowned, “Yes, she helped me find out Jack was here.” he explained.

Gibbs groaned, pressing his forehead to a spinal cord. “Will, ye might have just done us all in.”

“How so?” He asked. “They were childhood friends, she could help him escape.”

“Aye, they were once thick as thieves, them two.” Gibbs looked at him. “Ye see, Jack taught her how to be a proper pirate, after they met. Went on adventures, sailing the sea and looting what they can. Aye, inseparable they were.”

“Her first mate mentioned they haven’t seen each other, in almost twenty years.” Will told, knowing Gibbs nearly knew everything about Jack. “Something happened.

“Indeed,” Gibbs told with a grim look. “Jack is responsible for her grandfather’s death, Lucifer Crowley.”

Jack was a pirate, killing was in a pirate’s nature. But as far as he knew Jack, he avoided killing and fighting, unless it involved killing Barbossa a year ago. Not to mention, if he was so close to Bianca, why would he kill her grandfather?   
  


* * *

Bianca weighed her options; Kill Jack now and be killed by the natives, or bide her time for when they escape. Will needed Jack’s compass, and if she and Jack escape, she can kill him, leave the island, and sail away. She sighed crossed her arms, as two young cannibals brought over a toe necklace to place on Jack.

“Thank you.” He muttered, looking down and examining a hefty toe. She watched in disgust as he nibbled off a toenail and spat it out. Shockingly, not the most disgusting thing she’s seen the man do. “Tell me love,” Jack spoke, checking another fat toe. “How’s the crew?”

She glanced up, “You mean Jimmy?”

He smiled, “Still got him, ey? Loyal as ever, that Jim.”

“Yes, he is.” She agreed, turning away to watch the cannibals collect wood for the fire pit. “Tom is still there, though I question why. Julien as well.”

He hunched over, spitting out another nail making her groan as it flew past her face. “That all, those three whelps?”

Bianca didn't answer, not ashamed to admit she was down to three crewmen. “That’s more than your crew. I don’t see them anywhere.”

Jack made a face and leaned back on the throne. The silence gave her the answer that she won that debate. Drums started beating and the cannibals were dancing in preparation. “Sparrow,” Bianca’s hands reached for her sword handle on her hip, feeling the right time was arriving. “I’ve come to-”

“No, no!” Jack stood, yelling at the native with the wood. “Oi, no no!” Bianca froze, watching him waving his hands up and down. “More wood. Big fire. Big fire!” He then pointed to himself and to her, to which she moved her hands to her lap from the sword’s handle. “I am chief, want big fire! “Cheif mulier want big fire! Big fire, Snogsnog! C’mon then.” Bianca frowned, trying to remember what those words meant. 

Jack turned, motioning for the two guard like natives standing by the throne “Maboogey snickle snickle. Toute suite. C’mon.” They rushed over, to which Bianca stood when Jack turned to leave the crown and staff on the chair. “Run.” He whispered, and into his full, arm waving spring he went across the bridge.

“Bloody Maniac.” She bolted after him before the natives could notice they were gone.

The duo ran until Jack found himself nearly falling over an edge. He stumbled back into her, to which she shoved out of the way. “The great escape. How will you figure this one, Sparrow?”

“In time, love. Ah!” He stepped over to the pile of bamboo stalks. But with the weight and distance, it wouldn’t work to get them both across, let alone him. “Check for any rope.”

She wandered into one of the huts, and started searching about, moving items of no interest. Jack peeked in, spotting many sharp knives and blades hanging, and they clinked about. Bianca spotted a roll of rope, and picked it up.

Jack was eyeing up a can of spices, spotting the East India Trading Company on the bottom. Bianca got a blade from the hanging collection, gripping its handle tightly. Once Jack stepped out, she followed, with a cleaver raised above her head.

“Oh, bugger.” He muttered, but when she joined him, he found the whole tribe had caught up to them. And they didn't look pleased. “Put. It. Down.” He hissed. Bianca chuckled nervously and dropped the cleaver, kicking it back into the hut.

Jack looked down at the can in his hand and opened it, tossing some paprika under his arms. “A little seasoning, aye?” He offered, only for the natives to look at one another. He powered some on her, only for her to slap the can out of his hand.  
  


* * *

  
Bianca couldn’t be any closer to Jack if she wanted to, which she didn't.

Now the two were tied together, back to back, on a bamboo pole ready to be roasted like a pig. The big larger cannibals placed them over the high and large pile of wood. Bianca groaned, wishing to kick the man behind.

  
Jack muttered a “Well done.” as a few more sticks were added.

  
“Bigger fire, chief wanted.” She sarcastically chided at him.  “Ey, remember the last time you got us into a situation like this. Oh wait, we never have been!” She yelled, shaking the creaking pole making him yelp.

“Well, I don’t see you comin’ up with anything.” He countered, wiggling a bit as the ropes around their waist felt tight.

“Does the great jack Sparrow-”

“Captain.” He corrected.

“Need a lady to save him from a tribe of cannibals, that not only once got us in trouble, but twice?!”

“Oi!” He barked, turning his head as her hair fell into his face, making him blow it out of his mouth. “You chose to come along with the whelp. I would’ve sent here all by his lonesome.”

Bianca scoffed, the drums growing louder around and the dancing growing fiercer. “Will was leverage to get to you.” She told.

Jack tilted his head, but before he could ask anything else, the fire had arrived. A tribe man ran over, the large fire torch in his hand. “Aii, fai fai!” He cheered, “Aii, fai fai!” they all cheered after him.

He lowered the torch under Jack, making Bianca grow restless as she wiggled in her grip. Mostly,. Just so she could hope some of Jack’s hair would catch the flame.

“La esta so, la pelesa so. Eva kaka seisei.” A younger cannibal had run over, he was in a panic pointing down the bridge he had just ran across.

This caused the tribe to pause, and stare at Jack expectedly. He looked around, they were waiting for his command. “Well, go on, go get them!” He ordered. “Helalla!”

They all cheered “Helalla!”

But then the torch was dropped, right by the kindling. Jack cried for them to stop and come back, as the entire tribe ran off to deal with another matter. “Oh, perfect. So now we’re stuck here.”

“Love, it would do me a great pleasure for you to _ shut _ it.” He snapped, but a whimper came out.

“...What?” She questioned, tilting her head in an attempt to glare at him.

“Not good.” He started blowing as the embers from the torch were blown by the wind onto the kindling. It suddenly took flame, making him look in horror. Jack started to panic and blow even more onto the growing fire. 

“Stop that!” She barked, moving to shake the pole making him yelp once again. “Blowing on the bloody fire will make it rise… Nevermind. Blow away.”

Jack had another idea. He looked up best he could, seeing the pole they were tied to was not attached to the supports. “Bianca, I’ll need you to help bounce with me.”  


Bianca sighed, “If this is your way of trying to get with me now, you are out of your sun fried mind.”

“Just do it.”

Without another argument, the two started a rhythm of pushing and pulling to get the pole to move. They started bounced up and down, Jack growing a sweat across his face as the flames were growing inches from his hair. Finally, the momentum liften them in the last bounce and they fell to the side, rolling away from the fire. Jack snapped the rope and got his legs and arms free. Bianca shifted to get hers, managing her arms free. She spotted her sword on the ground and rolled over with Jack below to grab it.

“To your feet, love!” He stood, but looked behind to see her still tied to the pole. Bianca cut her ropes with her blade and fell to the ground with a thud. “Good, now cut mine!”

Bianca stood, combing her hair out of her face, and pointed her blade at Jack. “Sparrow, this is the chance I’ve been waiting for, for twenty years.”

He frowned, eyes wide. “Darling, I can help you escape. Just need these rope cut and be on our merry way.” He tried to explain, taking steps back.

She grinned, “Jack, they want to eat you, not me. I just have to stall them or run you through. Ey?”

“...Ahh!!” Jack suddenly screamed, staring in fear behind her. She looked back, but found nothing there. Turning back around, Jack was gone! She spun around in anger, before finding him running across the bridge as before.

“Jack!!” She screamed, chasing after him as he struggled to run with the pole on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are reunited… Not in the best way possible of course.
> 
> I actually went through the effort to search translations of the language the Pelegostos speak. Which in research, is a made up language using Pig Latin and English words backwards. So I searched the Latin word for Wife which is Mulier. I repeated Snogsnog, as a thing because it seems like a word Jack would use as a term for love or sex, since Snog in England means kiss or make out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good thing I got the book The Price Of Freedom for this part to work, or else I would’ve been stuck. I actually had to go back and fix the first chapter because I got confused thanks to dyscalculia of ages and years. In the book, Jack and Emerelda meet when Jack is nine and she a few years older. She sort of beat him up and didn't like her. Jack is 15 and Bianca is 12 when they first meet.

With a giant pole strapped in one's back and a lunatic woman wanting one's blood, Jack booked it across the bridge needing no other encouragement to get the bloody hell off this island. Sure, it was a nice sight to have upon Bianca after all these years, but her intent to kill him was all he needed to know she still held that grudge against him. Jack managed to get his arms free from the ropes, desperately tugging and pulling to get free. It then felt a presence, he flanked finding a native boy watching him in wonder, utensils in his hands. One, Jack spotted, was a knife. He shimmed over to him, grabbing it prompting the boy to run off.

"Jack!" A look over his shoulder -or best he could- he saw Bianca jogging across the rickety bridge. "Jack!" She bellowed, sword in hand raised above her head.

Jack turned and used the bamboo in an attempt to wack her. She dodged ducking down and soon the two were fighting, sword to bamboo. She was hacking at it as Bianca tried to take swipes at him, but the advantage he had with how long the pole was came to his favor. Soon she grew tired of whacking and hacking, her free hand removing her pistol from her waist. Jack's eyes wide and he ducked his waist in a low bow and twisted to the side, successfully disarming her of the gun with the pole. It flew off and landed at the feet of two natice women who had been watching their fight.

Bianca hesitated at the sight of the cannibals, giving Jack the open chance to flee, he rather these two women than the one with an actual weapon. He yelled out as he bolted toward them, they moved aside with ease as he slammed the pole into a pile of coconuts. At that moment, an idea struck him, seeing he had one stuck to the end of his pole. Slowly lifting it, he swung around throwing the coconut at the native in order to knock her out. Sadly, the native was much faster and caught it without a flinch, only to have the milk soaking her face.

Bianca watched in awe as the natives screamed and grabbed fruits within their range and baskets and started throwing wildly at Jack. Bianca found it amusing until a papaya came her way, she swung her sword, slicing it in two. The second native screamed at her and continued throwing the fruit.

"Hey!" She barked, moving as both she and jack dodged and swiped at the oncoming assault of fruits. "It's him you want! I'm just here to skewer him for you!"

Her words fell on the deaf years of the yelling women, fruit flying everywhere. Some hit Bianca burning her arms and staining her already dirty clothing. Most of the fruit at jack were piercing by the pole he was strapped to.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled, actually causing everyone to pause in their attacks. Bianca realized she was back to back to the pirate, who sported some lovely fruits. Jack glanced to her, seeing her position her sword again.

"AHH!"

Jack took a chance, running at the cliff he had dared deemed unpassable. The end of the pole got stuck, but the momentum of his run flipped him over, allowing him to actually land onto the other side of the cliff!

Bianca growled and ran to the edge, the women stood calm, again and watched. "You coward!"

"Stick and stones…." Jack's words died off, when he felt the weight of his balance start to teeter.

The fruit he now cursed to have on the bamboo pole was pulled by gravity, sliding down. Bianca grinned, waiting to have him fall to his death. But then her eyes traveling down widened in panic. The strand of the rope had managed to tangle onto her ankle during the scuffle with the fruiting natives. Bianca raised her sword to slice her free, but Jack's fall back into the ravine in turn caused the rope to pull her over the edge as well.

The two screamed as they fell, only to have the bamboo get wedged. Jack gets twisted and untangled to his ankle as the two finally swing and meet, slamming their heads together. Bianca looked down at the fall, seeing her sword long gone.

"Ello, love." He greeted, earning an elbow to the rips. They feel a hitch of a tug, looked down -up- to see the pole slowly dislodging.

Bianca glared at Jack as he sighed,"Bugger." before their fall continued.

They screamed between each other, arms waving and throats torn as they plummeted down. The countless dingy bridges seemed to have been thankfully placed as they plowed through each one, miraculously slowing down their fall. Until eventually, their backs slam onto the ground, groans and pain circling the pair. Jack whimpered when he saw the pole returning, just to impact into the ground right beside his head. The fruits fell and bounced about them finally catching up with them. He released a sigh and sat up instantly recovering from the landing compared to Bianca. She looked up, and the two locked eyes.

Within that second, Jack got to his feet and bolted off, only for the rope to tug him back to the ground. He was still tied to the pole and the rope knotted around his ankle. It was a race against time as Bianca started to knot the rope at her ankle that she now felt was cutting off the circulation. She mumbled curses and insults as she clawed and even resorted to biting at the rope. Eventually, she got free and stood, but found Jack already gone.

"Bastard." She grumbled.

Bianca's ears perked when she heard yells starting to grow closer. She'd have to risk leaving her sword and pistol behind and ran off in search of the shore.

* * *

The crew had managed to escape both the natives and the jungle, and to the secured Black Pearl. Will's eyes checked the horizon, shocked to find Bianca's boat gone and nowhere in sight. Jim seemed to be the loyal type to Bianca, but then remembered the code at Isle de Muerta and leaving a pirate behind. Never would he understand their codes completely.

The remaining crew arrived to the Black Pearl, finding Pintel yanking at the large ropes yelling above. That wasn't Will's main concern, as everyone but Jack and Bianca were with them.

"Make ready to sail, boys!" Gibbs yelled, seeing the world of the sailing the ship half done.

"What about Bianca and Jack?" Will questioned, denying himself she had killed him or either of them dead. "I won't leave without them." He needed that compass and couldn't leave Bianca on this island with her crew abandoning her.

" _Oi!_ "

Gibbs and Will turned to find the familiar figure running toward the shore. Will grinned as Bianca was seen joining behind him bolting as well. Soon he was horrified to see the whole tribe was chasing after them just as closely.

"Time to go."

The men got to climbing frantically to the ship and to get the bloody hell off the island! Casting off and setting the sails as fast as they ever had in their lives. The two ran past a barking dog, Jack praising in hopes the cannibals would get the dog. But, they simply ran past and kept their pursuit onto the two pirates. Jack ran out into the waters, Bianca panicking rightfully as she managed to climb up onto the net faster than him as the boat started to sail away.

"Alas, my children!" He called out to them, his arm held high as he grinning victoriously. "This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost-" A wave splashed the two, soaking them through like drowned rats. Bianca snarled down at him, his smile fell sensing her glare and feeling foolish. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He finished half-heartedly.

Bianca flopped onto the desk, gaining her breath as she whipped her hair and twisted the ends of her coat and clothing to wring the sea water out. Will and Gibbs approached, Will giving a pity like look to her.

"Sorry, Bianca." She followed his gaze, out into the waters expecting her to see her boat. "It was gone when we got to the _Pearl_.

"Don't be." She said turning to him. as Jack was helped up by Gibbs and his coat over his shoulders by two men she recognized- Pintel and Ragetti.

Will glanced and blocked her sight stepping to the side. "You can't kill Jack." He whispered, earning a look. "Gibbs told me what Jack did."

"Then you should understand why I have to do it." She countered.

"I would." Will assured her. "But I need to free Elizabeth first."

"I could just slit his throat in his sleep, then take the compass off him." Bianca suggested.

Will sighed, "A deal comes for Jack if he hands over the compass." He explained.

Bianca frowned as Will approached Jack, hearing him talk about being close to shallow waters to Gibbs. "Now where is that monkey, I want to shoot something." He questioned as Pintel handed him his pistol.

A thud was heard, a monkey climbing about the ratlines above them screeched. Ragetii dropped down to pick up what had fallen, his wooden eyeball. He spit cleaned it as Jack looked up in an attempt to try and shoot at it with his contained annoyance.

"Jack." He looked to Will, distracting him of his target. "Elizabeth is in danger." He told.

Jack gave a weary passing look to Bianca as he made his way to the helm of his ship "Have you considered keepin' a more watchful eye on her. Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack suggested, showing little care to Will's predicament.

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you." Will spat in a short venomous explanation, as he and Bianca followed him.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." He threw at him.

Bianca growled, stepping up to shove his shoulder. "You have no room to talk about taking responsibility."

Jack turned to her, waving his arms. "Different tide that one, love."

Will was losing his patience, he passed by a pirate and took the sword at his belt. The blade was brought up to his neck, Bianca huffing at the sight. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom."

"Just run him through, take the compass and we can sail our merry way to…" Bianca shrugged. "Wherever she is."

"So," Jack nonchalantly moved the blade to his shoulder, the sharp end facing away from him. "You get the compass, you rescue your bonnie lass, yet _again_." Jack circled making Will turn. Thankfully he was further away from Bianca as she stood aside to watch. "Where's my profit? To be at the end of her sword?" He asked, gesturing to Bianca. "No, thank you."

"Sounds like a good profit to me." She said, Jack squinted at her. He was lucky he wasn't going to throw her overboard or leave her behind on the island.

Will grinned, having the offer he was foretold for him. "I will deliver to you the  Letters of Marque. You will be granted a full pardon and commissioned as a privateer and service to England." Will twisted the blade back against his neck.

Jack frowned making Bianca shockingly silent. He had lived that life once before, the life that turned him back straight to piracy, the life that led him to what he was doing to this very day. Bianca knows Jack, she knows he would never return to that life. He was born a pirate, raised a pirate, and will die a pirate. At least she'll make sure of that.

"Acceptin' those things is what you want me to do for you." He told, giving the sword an eyeing look. "Agreed." His brows went up, with a counterclaim. "But what will you do for me?"

Will hesitated in thought. He glanced up at Jack, seeing Bianca shake her head at him. But Will answered, "Anything." to which Jack grinned in response.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called, moving the sword off his shoulder.

"Captain?"

He approached Gibbs, as Will lowered the sword. "We have a need to travel upriver."

Mr. Gibbs heard his words but heard them in a different notion than what Jack meant. "By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

Jack replied, "No a resolute and unyielding need." which made Gibbs look worried to this.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will told them.

Jack, calm as can be, searched his coat as he spoke to him. "William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me," Producing a cloth he showed it to Will. "To find this."

Will looked over seeing a faded drawing of a key, Bianca peeked over to see the key as well. Something about it gave her chills, that or the sea air against her cold figure was starting to get to her.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing for the captain to ask of him.

"No." He started. "No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face." He grinned. "Savvy?"

Will motions the cloth, still questioning Jack's twisted silver tongued words. "This is going to save Elizabeth?" He questioned.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked, earning a look from Bianca.

But Will shook his head, "Not much." he admitted.

With confidence, Jack nodded. "Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth." Jack holds a ring covered finger. "Just one more thing." He glanced at Bianca with a raised brow and whispered to Will. "Keep a close eye on her."

Jack gave a small pointing finger as Will followed to see the scowl of Bianca by the railing. He gave Jack a questioning look, knowing why she wanted him dead, it seemed everyone had a vendetta against Jack in one way or another. But, if it mean getting Elizabeth free and safe, so be it.

Bianca watched as Will rolled up the cloth and tucked it away. He made his leave for the helm as Jack adjusted his coat, slipping his arms through the sleeves and swaggered over to her. "And what, pray tell, shall we do with you, lass?"

Bianca raised a brow, raising her elbows to rest on the wooden thick railing behind her. "You got me, Sparrow. Throw me overboard while you still can."

Jack peeked over at the water, almost flinching and moving a few steps away as if the ocean offended him. "As pleased as I would be with you out of my sights, rather you stay within me sights."

"Miss me that much, Sparrow?"

He eyed her up, shaking his head as he curled his fingers. "Dealin' with a more important problem, to say the least. You," Jack poked her shoulder. "being the least."

She gripped his wrist, making him flinch in hopes the wrappings on his palm stayed knotted. "I may not have my weapons, my crew, or my ship." She hissed. "But I still have my passion and rage, Jack Sparrow."

Jack swallowed and tugged his arm, seeing she wasn't letting go. He gave a sheepish smile, "I understand circumstances being where they stand, but twenty years, Bianca?"

With bravery to this fiery woman, he stepped up closing her in against the wailing. His free hand slowly wrapping around the wrist of the hand that held his other. "It's time to let go, love."

It was her turn to tug away from him, Jack let her go as she shoved his shoulder and stomped down from the helm to give herself space from the damned man. Jack watched her with a shrug and a small sigh as he stood by Gibbs.

"Wouldn't it be prudent to lock her up, so no harm from her comes to pass?" He asked his captain.

"No need," Jack assured, waving a shooing motion at him so he could take the wheel. "Bianca Crowley may be the killer and hunter of the seas, searchin' twenty years for me head." He told, watching as Will kept a watchful eye on her. "But she knows when to kill, and when not to kill."

Despite Jack's words, Gibbs had a hunch otherwise. Jack never likes fighting, battling, or killing for that matter. Only joy of murder was when he had his revenge on Hector Barbossa, his ex-first mate. Jack understood the need for revenge and Bianca wanted it, yearning for it for so many years. Though Jack's stand on her revenge is far different than his own a year ago. He needed his ship back, thats what drove him after Barbossa, he had a second goal in mind. Bianca though, her grandfather was gone and her no family, riches, or such to gain from killing Jack. What would she do after his death? He had a crew -small and they may be- ship, and riches from all her plunder and raiding through the years.

What was there to fill in the gap in her heart but stabbing Jack's in the end?

* * *

_"No, your footsteps should follow mine." Jack told, tapping the end of his sword to the wooden deck. "Try again."_

_Bianca nodded, and raised her sword taking her stance._

_The teenage boy had been teaching Bianca the ropes of sword fighting and she was handing it well. Her footing was the only problem he was having. She had the tendency to take the first step with the incorrect foot to her left hand wielding sword. Then again, he being right handed, might be what was hard for him to teach her sword fighting._

_They were on the deck of the Indulgence, the night sky above them and the candles hung on the boat illuminating their sight. Some crew were drinking and having their pleasurable company, though Jimmy, the scrawny cabin boy, was down in the galley peeling foods. He liked it down there, he preferred helping the cook than be bossed about by the other crew members on deck. Only plus side of being up on deck was Bianca._

_"That's it! That's it!" Jack praised taking a few steps back, as their swords clanged against each hit. "Now, hold your footing and-"_

_Jack then made her start walking back from his attack, causing her to lean against the railing. He pressed the sword against hers and waited for her to make a move. Bianca knew he was being tough on her, compared to her grandfather that let her do whatever and never scolded her. Never shown a scowl in her direction in any sort. But, this also meant she was this little girl in a big pirate world. She wanted to be a pirate, and had to learn the difficult ends of it-_

_"Bianca."_

_Bianca blinked. "Huh?"_

_Jack eventually lessened the pressure and sighed, lowering his sword. "How are you gonna handle a sword fight if you can't pay attention?"_

_She lowered her sword to her side."I was paying attention."_

_"You were just starin' at me. I know I'm easy on the eyes," He teased earning a look. "But you can't space out like that."_

_She looked down to the floorboards, "Sorry, I was trying to think of a counter move and..." she trailed off._

_"You've got to think faster than that." Jack told, he patted her shoulder allowing her to look up at his charming smile. Her cheeks grew warm and was thankful for the dim lighting. "And believe in yourself, while you're at it."_

_She looked away with a smile, feeling the warmth on her shoulder after he moved his hand. Bianca was developing a small crush on the older boy, he was cute, charming, and the way he talked had her want to listen to him all day long._

_Her ember eyes glowed as she looked back up, "Jack, does one always have to fight?" she asked._

_"Always- no." He answered with ease. "I personally rather talk my way out of a scuffle, if the opportune moment arises."_

_Bianca raised her shoulders up, looking at him expectantly. "Why not I just talk my way out of the fight, then?" Jack sheathed his sword and walked up to stand next to her. "Sounds easier than just wasting time throwing blades."_

_"Ah," He chuckled resting his arms on the large wood. "Won't always work, love."_

_She pouted her lips, resting her sword down and turning to look out at the waters with him. Her nails chipped at the word, flicking splinters off into the water. Jack glanced at her, seeing her frowning at her hands. He gave his nails a bite or two, thinking of words to encourage her._

_"Have no fear, Bianca." He told, gaining her attention as he grinned at her. "You'll be the most feared pirate, I assure." He stepped lightly onto the deck, sashaying in his steps as he spoke. "Men will grovel at your feet, ships will sink by your command and they'll see-" He spun on his heel, pointing his fingers at her. "You! Bianca Crowley!"_

_The girl seemed downtrodden nonetheless, watching him as she looked away. "If I can learn to sword fight."_

_"You can learn, Bianca." Jack took his stance with sword in hand. "Shall we?"_

* * *

It took all of Bianca's will to keep herself from the spying eye of the crew members, -mostly Pintel and Ragetti- but also keep her distance from Sparrow. Through the day to nightfall, Bianca just watched the waters or found herself in Will's company. With all the scoundrel sea dogs around them, he stood out from the rest. He spoke in a gentleman manner, clean cut, and had a look of disgust whenever the crew did something revolting. He mostly spent time sharpening his sword and wandering the deck. Jack was spotted at the helm, then disappeared into his cabin until they made anchor.

She watched by the mast as they were lowering the long boats, Jack counting down who would be joining them in the two boats. But then he spun on his heel and the dark look towards her made her squint at him questioningly.

"Bianca," he greeted, sashaying toward her but stopping at a distance. "As pleased as I would be having you locked away in my brig down below, I rather you join me." She crossed her arms and leaned back against the mast. "Us."

"To keep an eye on me?" Bianca asked.

"Not for curiosity, I assure you." He told.

She scoffed, "Do you think I'll mutiny the crew, kill them all, and once you return, cut your throat out, burn your boat, and be done with it all?"

Jack was horrified by her suggestion, staring at her in shock but soon regained his composure. "Not by those words exactly. Lovely imagination." He commented.

"Jack, I have no sword, knife, gun- nothing. Unless I can beat you to death with a boat ore. I have better standards than that." She argued.

"...You tried to have me fed to cannibals, burned alive,"

"Took the chance when it was there." She defended.

"And you should consider yourself lucky, darlin'." He challenged, leaning closer to whisper. "Standards aren't in your vocabulary."

Being this close to the Pearl's captain, Bianca took a sharp breath. She hadn't seen Jack in over twenty years, and yet she found herself lost in his dark brown eyes. That sharp face, the way he towers her and just the glinting grin of his silver teeth. Her heart skipped, jolting her awake and stepping aside to the long boats.

Bianca could not allow kindred feelings rise back up just for seeing the damned man or hearing his slurred charming words. She was a pirate; one of the most feared ones among the seas and left many dead in her path. Bianca was no longer the giddy teenager girl following the charming silver tongued Jack Sparrow crush around on adventures.

She was right now stuck with her grandfather's killer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost my notes for a good while so I had to rewrite the notes and found them the other day… Some things have been changed from the original ideas. Oh well!

Tia Dalma was known among many, if not, all pirates. Jack had many instances of seeking her aid or knowledge through his pirate life. Bianca remembered it was thanks to her that he had the one of a kind compass that rested on his waist. Her grandfather had a small history of knowing the woman, but Bianca hadn't met her until she went sailing with Jack years ago. As she and the crew with Jack in the two long boats slowly rowed through the dark damp swamp, the deep thought swarming in her mind; Why did Jack need Tia Dalma?

She sat in the boat with Will and Mr. Gibbs as the second boat Jack sat in lead them to Tia Dalma. She watched him get antsy now and again, turning his head about at the smallest sound. Jack was different and stranger than other men she's come across, but this was even out of character for Sparrow.

"Gibbs," He turned to her when she called for his name in a hushed manner. "I know Jack has had the tendency to be… strange. But, what's so important that he's made the decision to come here?"

The older man sighed, glancing at their captain, unknown if he was within ear shot. "Something's hunting after Jack." She gave a look when Will glanced at her. "Besides you."

"Does it have to do with Jack afraid of the open water?" Will asked.

Bianca adjusted her coat, accidentally rocking the boat a bit. "He did seem fidgety to stay from the edge of the _Pearl_."

Mr Gibbs took a breath, "Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones." This caught the attention of the others who sat in the boat with them. "A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken."

Pintel and Ragetti shuddered at his words, obviously knowing the fruitful tale of the deadly creature of the sea. Mr. Gibbs had a way of telling tales, so his presentation no doubt added fear to the legend.

"They say the stench of its breath is… Ooh. "He shuddered. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. The two cowered as he looked to them. "If you believe such things."

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "The real question is, Mr. Gibbs." They looked at her. "Why is the Kraken after him?"

"Why? Who knows, the one thing Jack won't admit is to that exactly; Why." Mr. Gibbs told her.

Said first mate had the knowledge of Jack more than anyone in the crew, even more than Bianca. Those twenty years did leave a large space of mystery of where and what Jack had been doing.

"The only reason it would be after him, is if he had done wrong by Davy Jones." She told, though Mr. Gibbs kept quiet clearly unknown to what said wrong doing Jack had done.

"The key will spare him that?" Will asked.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered." Mr. Gibbs answered, though held disdain in his words. "Bad enough even to go visit… _Her_."

Will raised a brow, "Her?" he questioned.

"Aye." Gibbs nodded, not really answering who 'her' was.

Will looked to Bianca for help but shook her head. "You'll see." She assured him.

The boats finally made docks at a dark hut with candles barely lighting their way to the door. Jack was the first off with the others climbing after. "No worries, mates." Jack told, turning to his crew. "Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are… Were." His confident smile faded down to one of displeasure and concern. "Have been. Before."

"Doesn't that sound familiar." Bianca commented.

Jack raised a brow at her and stepped aside, motioning for her. "Ladies first." He offered, as she rolled his eyes and climbed the ladder.

"I'll watch your back." Mr. Gibbs offered his captain.

"It's me front I'm worried about." He replied, climbing up after Bianca.

The two approached the door, Jack peeking through the dirty fogged window. He gently pushed it open as Bianca stepped in, looking around the place. Many jars holding a plethora of collections hung all over the place. It smelled of burning wood and wax with a hint of unknown sweet scents. Bianca hadn't been here in years and she felt the place was much smaller than before. Then again, she was much younger when first meeting Tia Dalma.

They spotted the woman as Jack crept in behind Bianca, no doubt as if she was a shield for a split moment. She was sitting at her cluttered table working on something when she looked up and saw her visitors. A wide grin showing her dark teeth, wild hair hung around in ringlets and braids of all sorts.

"Bianca Crowley, and Jack Sparrow." She greeted, standing from her snakeskin chair and moving around. Her tattered skirts and dress lifted to maneuver around her home. Her dark skin shined in the candle light that lit better inside than out in the swamp.

"Tia Dalma." Jack greeted, stepping aside from Bianca to nearly ram his head into a low hanging jar.

"I always knowed da wind was going to blow you back to me one day." She smiled as Jack returned it. "Pleasure to be seein' you two."

Bianca gave an awkward smile, feeling old memories flow back as they met. "You are lookin' fierce, Captain." Tia Dalma complimented.

Jack grinned, "Do I?" he asked. The woman gave him a look, "Oh, her." he figured.

Tia Dalma returned her focus to Bianca, her eyes soaring her up and down as her smile faded. "A darkness be flowin' from you, my child." Bianca blinked at her, her eyes glancing at Jack before back to her. "Ahh, I see. Am sorry for your loss."

Bianca nodded, Tia Dalma reached over placing a hand on her shoulder. "But, dere is a touch of… desire in your dark heart." Jack watched the two, as the rest of the crew slowly poured into the tiny hut. "You let anger and pain grow, it kills every day."

Bianca had a hunch- No, knew Tia Dalma would feel the hatred and revenge she seeked. It felt stronger as she stood by Jack, but then Tia Dalma smiled when she looked between the two. "You must stay together, to keep dat hatred from overflowin' in your heart."

The two frowned and looked to each other in confusion. Sticking around the man who killed her grandfather, would hold her hatred back? That made no sense to the two. She was feeling anger just standing this close to him.

"Stick any closer and she'll stick a sword in me back." Jack told.

Tia Dalma dismissed Jack's words when her eyes fell on the welp behind him. He was looking around the place when she passed the two captains. "You," Jack and Bianca moved watching her approach him. "You have a touch a' destiny about you. William. Turner."

Will frowned, brows knotted. It was one thing that Barbossa knew of him, or Jack for that matter- Because of his father. But this woman, how could she possibly know of him. "You know me?"

Tia Dalma grinned, only a shine of a silver tooth or two seen. "You want to know me?"

Jack rushed over as she leaned closer to the poor boy. "There'll be no knowing here." Bianca scoffed as Jack managed to intervene between the two. "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." Jack explained, leading her back toward the table and away from Will. "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I'd hoped." She replied. "Come."

They all gathered around as she relaxed in her chair, Jack urged Will to join as he sat beside her. Bianca was on the other end, eyeing up the bats they were displayed in the back. "What service may I do ya?" She asked, caressing a nervous Will.

Her eyes shot to Jack, "You know I demand payment." she snapped at the man.

Jack grinned, "I brought payment." he whistled and was given a cage that held the damned monkey he seemed to loathe. Bianca remembered watching the crew try to capture the bloody creature. Best entertainment she had in a long time.

"Look!" He took out his pistol and shot at the monkey, who only screeched and unscathed by the bullet. "An undead monkey." He placed the cage onto her table with a confident "Top that!" to her.

She eyed the cage and turned it around, opening the little latch. Once the monkey was free, it ran off into another room making the men panic by its freedom. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

Bianca chuckled, "Love to see you do it again." she told him.

"Da payment is fair." She moved the cage down from the table.

Will reached into his coat, taking out the cloth Jack had given him and laid it out. "We're looking for this. And what it goes to."

The sight of the key drawing made Tia Dalma freeze for a second. Jack, too busy looking over a hat to notice. "Da compass you bartered from me." He looked up, realizing she was talking to him. "It cannot lead you to dis?"

His eyes moved to the key then to her. "Maybe," he said. "Why?"

A grin of amusement spread on Tia Dalma's features, sitting down in her chair. "Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." She teased, he gave her a look and tossed the hat back down. "Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own?"

Jack deflected the accusations, blowing the hair off of a voodoo trinket out of his face that hung from his head. Bianca herself near bumped into a few jars as she sat down.

"Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside da chest you seek. Don't it?" She asked, Will looking to her.

"What is inside?" Mr. Gibbs asked, standing with Pintel, Regatti and Marty.

"Gold? Jewels?" Pintel guessed. "Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?"

"Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti said, disturbed by the jar of eyeballs beside his head.

Bianca leaned on the table, "Whatever is inside has a connection to Davy Jones." they looked to her as she turned to Tia Dalma. "Is that it?"

She grinned, "Quick wit as ever, child. You know of Davy Jones, yes?" they all nodded but Will. He knew the least of all of them. "A man of da sea. A great Sailor. Until he run afoul of da which vex all men." Bianca spotted Jack pocketing some trinkets of hers, but let it go.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

Finding his question amusing, she hinted with teaching touch to his hand. "What indeed."

"The sea?" Mr. Gibbs guessed.

"Sums." Pintel tried.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Looks were given at Ragetti's suggestion.

Jack rolled his eyes, idiots. "A woman!" He told, Bianca looked up at this.

"A woman." Tia Dalma confirmed. "He fell in love."

"No, no no no," Mr. Gibbs interrupted. "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

Her eyes shot to the first mate, waving a hand at him. "Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a _woman_ as changing, and harsh and untamable as da sea. He never stopped loving her."

Bianca felt herself absorbed into the story, as if it was an old pirate tale her grandfather would spin for her. But, she never knew the true deep story of Davy Jones. She had seen the creature of a man before yes, long ago in Shipwreck Cove. But, never had she heard anything else of the sea devil himself. She leaned forward in her seat, as Tia Dalma spun the tale to them all.

"But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die." She told them.

Somehow, Bianca found her eyes glancing to Jack as he searched her wears once again. Her heart skipped when he turned back making her look away toward Tia Dalma. The urge of that feeling was bubbling back, was this what Tia Dalma meant?

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

With a hand over her chest, Tia Dalma gently whispered the answer to him. "Him heart."

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

Mr. Gibbs and Pintel gave him skeptic looks. "He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest. Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings." She continued. "And so, him _carved_ out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from da world. Da key he keep with him at all times." She explained, answering that he had literally put his heart in the chest.

At that moment, Will stood and glared at Jack. "You knew this." He accused.

"I did not." Jack replied. "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?"

Bianca stood and came around, leaving Jack trapped between her and Will, "You're after something as precious as the heart of Davy Jones? Is there no limit to your crazy… Whatever this is?" She questioned him.

He held a finger up at her. "Since when do you care? Besides, there could be a profit in it for you, if you were to lend me a hand. Savvy?"

Bianca scoffed, folding her arms. "Those days are over, Sparrow. You going after this, is a death wish."

"No, no, love." He shook his head. "Not going after it, is a death wish." He smirked at her. "Woulds't you want that?"

Bianca frowned at him, what had he done this time? Tia Dalma stood from her seat, "Let me see your hand."

Jack hesitated, offering his right hand. With a knowing look sent his way, Jack rolled his eyes and gave her his left hand. It was noticed that the palm was wrapped up as Tia Dalma got to work unraveling it. All watched when his hand was revealed to have an ugly black spot on it, causing Mr. Gibbs to gasp in horror.

"The black spot!" He dusted his chest, spun in a circle and spat at the ground. Seeming to be some sort of warding it off, the two idiots beside him copied his moves as well.

Will looked at it closely, unknown to what it meant. Bianca leaned over and took his hand that he allowed. "My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." He dismissed but fell on deaf ears. Jack felt Bianca's hands on his as she observed it then let his hand go.

Tia Dalma ventured to the back of her hut. "So, you're dead no matter what." She muttered, leaning back against a table behind them.

Jack countered her claim. "Unless we get the heart of Davy Jones."

She shrugged, "Then what? Hold him ransom until he lifts the spot and you're free again?" Bianca questioned.

Jack raised a brow at her, letting a toothy grin be seen. "Be it that you care for my well being, Crowley?" He asked, taking it upon himself to steal yet another trinket, this time a ring he fancied resting beside a locket.

Bianca scowled at him, moving a few steps away. "You wish, I'll get my revenge, Sparrow." She spat. "Before Jones can even lay a hand on you."

Eventually, Tia Dalma returned, a large jar that held sand and dirt inside it. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you Will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you Will carry land with you."

Jack took the jar, holding it up questioningly at her aid for his trouble with Jones. "Dirt." He stated, "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes."

"Is the… jar of dirt going to help?" He asked, as if insulting her suggestion.

Her eyes narrow, "If you don't want it, give it back." she said.

Jack suddenly held it to his chest, "No." he denied.

She smiled. "Then it helps."

Everyone seemed to have been taking in the awkward silence as Jack held the jar as if cradling treasure. Will cleared his throat, "It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." He told, admitting he still had to help Jack for Elizabeth's sake.

Tia Dalma understood, sitting at her table she cleared what looked to be a charted map and gathered items laying about. "A touch of destiny." She let the items scattered, and nodded to Will. "You will find him there."

Jack understood the charts and noted them mentally. "We're ready to set sail, mates." He announced, as they started filling out of the hut. Bianca moved last behind Will and Jack.

"Crowley." The three paused when Bianca was called. Tia Dalma waved her over, Bianca glanced to the two men before walking back to the voodoo woman. "This was requested by Lucifer."

Her eyes twitched, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Tia Dalma went to another table and searched her trinkets laid about until she found what she was looking for. She held the thin rope that had a small smooth jewel at the end, that shined in the candle light with the colors of the Caribbean, swirling between blues and greens. Tia Dalma brought it to her, holding it out for her to take. Bianca gently held the jewel, feeling its smooth surface, cold to the touch but soothing at the same time. It shaped like a tear drop from one's eye.

"It's beautiful," She complimented.

Tia Dalma smiled, "It was your mother's," Bianca's eyes shot up, even Jack's attention was growing towards the conversation. "Lucifer didn't believe you were ready for it, but you need it now more than ever."

Bianca looked to the woman, she swallowed. "You knew my mother?"

Tia Dalma nodded, a smile faintly seen. "Yes, beautiful woman. Your father loved her more than life." Her hand rose and her knuckles pressed gently against her sharp cheek. "You have her eyes."

Bianca was stunned, never had she heard anything about her mother, not even from her grandfather. It was a subject she could never get him to talk about, not even once. Only that she died giving birth to her and her father was dead. But, Tia Dalma knew her parents. Was there secrets held?

"Must go." She urged, waving her to the door where Will and Jack waited.

The crew left Tia Dalma's home, boarding the boats and rowing back to the _Black Pearl_. Bianca was silent beside Will as she stared down at the necklace. The jewel near glowed in the dark as it laid in her palm. Tia Dalma was one to have her magic involved in the adventures she had with Jack, the compass being proof of that. The voodoo woman was one of mystery and never gave a straight answer, but she gave her more information about her mother than anyone ever could.

Bianca clipped the necklace on letting the jewel rest upon her collar bone. She glanced back at the boat behind seeing Jack with the jar in his lap. Her chest felt tight as she rubbed her thumb against the smooth tear shaped jewel. Despite her words, Bianca believed the only desire held in her heart was revenge.

* * *

" _William Taylor was a brisk young sailor, full of heart and full of play. Till his mind he did uncover to a youthful lady gay."_

" _Four and twenty British sailors met him on the king's highway. As he went for to be married, pressed he was and sent away."_

_Another night of shanties, drinking, and merriment was held on the Indulgence as a celebration was held- Bianca birthday! She had turned thirteen and was having the best day with her family- Grandfather and crew members. Other captains Lucifer was friends with joined in the celebration, wishing her a happy birthday and giving her gifts. Many of jewelry, treasures, and even ancient trinkets. None of these really mattered to Bianca, she enjoyed the company for her day._

" _Sailor's clothing she put on and she went on board as a man-o-war. Her pretty little fingers long and slender, they were smeared with pitch and tar."_

" _On the ship there was a battle, she amongst the rest did fight. The wind blew off her silver buttons, breasts were bared all snowy white"_

_The music filled the air accompanied by Bianca's singing. The crew sang the chorus with her as Jimmy sang with her, the two moving as a live performance. Each danced with their heels clacking the wood and spinning between each other._

" _When the captain did discover, he said Fair maid, what brought you here?" Jimmy placed hands on his hips as if a captain from the song._

_Bianca stood beside him, hands clasped at her front. "Sir, I'm seeking William Taylor, pressed he was by you last year."_

_Jimmy nodded, "If you rise up in the morning. early at the break of day. There you'll find young William Taylor, walking with his lady gay." He continued singing as Bianca acted the musical sing to his side. "She rose early in the morning, early at the break of day. There she spied young William Taylor, walking with his lady gay. She procured a pair of pistols, on the ground where she did stand." Bianca held her hands as if guns and approached a pirate who laughed as she aimed her gun fingers at him._

" _There she shot bold William Taylor, and the lady at his right hand."_

_Jimmy and Bianca circled for one more chorus and bowed when it ended. The pirates all cheered and raised their drinks at the song and dance they were shown. Bianca beamed at the sight, but deep down, she wants to just frown._

_She had been in Shipwreck Cove for over a year, but not once had she ever ventured out. Her grandfather let her roam the city all she wished, only did he tell her never to leave the cove. Bianca watched pirates come and go, the one she missed dearly was Jack Sparrow. He left months ago and said he would, he always came back._

_Bianca was slightly jealous he could go whenever his father and crew sailed off. But, Jack has expressed how much he hated being in the cove. His family drove him crazy, and a big family he had. He had no mother, died like hers. But he did hand many uncles, aunts, cousins, and a lunatic grandmother that loved to beat Jack. She remembered Jack seeking refuge with Bianca and she would always hide him away or tell Teague he was somewhere else._

_Bianca steeled herself to the quarterdeck and sighed, looking down at the dark waters before the ship. She was thirteen, a year at Shipwreck Cove. Was she to stay here until… How long? She wanted to be a pirate, like her grandfather, like Jack, like everyone here. She learned to sword fight, fire a pistol, and even started to gamble. The candles lighting the ship showed her reflection in the water, though a frown was shone. Bianca hoped Jack would get back for her birthday, but with the night set in and day almost over, she felt downtrodden by it._

_A hand found her shoulder, she didn't jolt assuming it was Jimmy. "I don't feel like singing another shanty, Jimmy."_

" _Don't rob me of that, Bianca. I've missed your voice."_

_She spun around, her hair flying as she found herself in front of Jack Sparrow. He grinned with arms open as if he had just landed from the sky before her. "Jack! You made it back!"_

_She launch herself into his arm, hugging him tightly around the neck. He coughed, patting her back, "Breath! Need air!"_

_She let go as he gasped dramatically, rubbing his neck. "When did you get back? I didn't see the_ Troubadour _make port."_

" _Can't see much on this side." He told, nodding over yonder. "We just got in, glad I made it in time."_

_Bianca giggled, "I was afraid you wouldn't, or that you wouldn't come back at all." her head hung and turned away. She folded her arms over the railing and tucked her face in._

" _Hey, hey." He stepped up to her, tilting his head to get her to look at him. "I'm here now, and of course I'd come back. You're the only reason I have to come back to this place."_

_She looked up seeing him struggle to keep eye contact. He cleared his throat and let out a 'whew' of an attempted whistle, only for his cheeks to heat at the failed attempt. Bianca bit her lip and laughed, earning a look but Jack laughed with her. How could he not? Her laughing was contagious for him, just a small giggle made him chuckle along. Bianca watched the waters ripple about below them, the moon brightly reflecting off the surface._

" _Come with me."_

_Slowly looking up, Bianca turned to Jack to see him grinning confidently at his words. "Let's go sailing, together. Be pirates and have our own crew." Jack reached for her hands and held her small fingers tightly. "You can see the world, be a real pirate, and best of all- You get to be with the best to be a pirate of them all!"_

_Almost stunned by his offer, she just stared at him. The silent response made him step back and look away, feeling foolish for blurting that at her. "Not that you don't have to. You wouldn't want to leave your grandfather, I'm sure. I just rather be at sea with you and-"_

" _Let's go."_

_Jack spun to see her grinning widely at him, her eyes glowing at flames in the candle light. "I wanna sail with you Jack."_

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, but we see the potential of the story? I have written an attempt at a Pirate story once before many EONs ago when Quizilla was still around. I had it on Fanfiction.net but removed it when the idea was bad, reading it back. This story is all plotted out from Dead Man's Chest to Dead Men Tell No Tales, including snippets of backstory of our new OC, Bianca Crowley.


End file.
